


Heart's Immortality

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Luna is the moon, M/M, Marauder's Era, Mione Ron and Neville are stars, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slow Build, Slytherin descendants are the Royal Family, StarHarry, Stardust AU mixed with Harry Potter AU, Tom and Voldemort as separate beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After succeeding crossing the 'only portal to another world' Tom Riddle Sr. gets bewitched by enslaved Slytherin princess Merope Gaunt. After a few months hoping to forget everything he had seen and experienced, when a man came knocking on his door carrying a baby named 'Tom Marvolo Riddle,' he slammed the door shut.Tom Marvolo Riddle knew he was special and he was destined for great things. He can do powerful magic wandlessly and wordlessly with great control. But he feared one thing, Death itself. In his desire to become immortal, he spent his years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry searching the deepest secrets of immortality discarding the idea of Horcruxes and the Sorcerer's Stone. Until he read'True immortality can be attained if one were to gain a fallen star's heart.'As Fate would have it, a star fell from the heavens and immediately he sought after the star, only he wasn't met by metamorphic rock and stardust, the star turned out to be an annoying raven haired, green-eyed brat named Hadrian. Turns out it wasn't only Tom who wants the star but the Slytherin Royal Family's future King and Voldemort.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to Archive of Our Own but I've been reading fanfics on this website for years and have come upon many amazing fics but sadly I didn't make an account until now. I absolutely love Tomarry and a hardcore fan of it, and I can't help but feel I want to make a fanfic of my own. This fic is not as good as the others because I'm new but still I want to post. It's a whole new adventure of my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its books and certainly not Stardust, I don't do this for profit but for fun.

_Are we human because we gaze at the stars? Or do we gaze at them because we are human?_

_Did you ever wonder do the stars gaze back?_

_Our story begins years ago, at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England where a letter had arrived containing a very strange inquiry. It had come from a wealthy country boy, the scientist had regarded it as a practical joke of some kind, but had politely replied that query was impossible and illogical. The boy lived in a small village called Little Hangleton, known for the wall that ran alongside of it._

_The wall had hidden its secrets for many years, protected by the Statute of Secrecy. What lies beyond, is a world that only in our wildest dreams would be in existence._

* * *

 Tom Riddle was the only son of Thomas and Mary Riddle who lived on a very luxurious Mansion stationed on top of the hill of Little Hangleton. Coming from a very well-known and renowned family with riches befitting of Royals they had owned almost all lands of the village except for what was beyond the wall.

Tom Riddle has also been blessed with charming and handsome good looks, tall, pale and dark-haired, but contrary to his own looks his personality would be the opposite, rude, snobbish, cruel, boastful and greedy. The Riddle family wanted to own lands beyond the wall and young Tom Riddle would stop at nothing to bring his family more fortune. As such it takes convincing and a lot of charm for him to bring this bloke of a man wearing ridiculously odd clothes to let him through and explore lands that would be theirs in the future.

"I am in charged with guarding the only portal to another world, and you’re asking me to just let you through? I’m sorry Sir Riddle but that isn’t possible. You see these lands aren’t for sale and are declared unsafe and dangerous for muggles like you."

The man named Horace Slughorn smiled gently but you could see that he eyed Tom suspiciously and his hands were twitching as if he was going to reach for something. Tom ignored him internally grimacing in disgust for being called a ‘muggle’? whatever that means it isn’t suited for one of his calibre. With a charming smile he continued.

"Well yes, because let's be honest, it's just a wall."

Tom pointed over the other side of the wall, a green field laid upon their eyes as moonlight had shined upon the grass. No particularly strange and magical thing happening and looking absolutely normal. Portal to another world? What a load of codswallop.

"Look sir, do you see another world out there? No. Any fairies or elves of some kind? No. What you see is very likely from this world, you call a field." He had said mockingly.

Slughorn had followed the other man's gaze, knowing what lies beyond is a secret he needed to protect, he answered the other man in silence and secretly looking for his wand somewhere in his robes. Tom had a grin in his face and patted his back to show what he meant.

"Look again, do you see anything nonhuman? No. And do you know why?"

Slughorn frowned and gave the other a questioning look, waiting patiently for the young man's answer.

"Because it's a field!"

Tom had said it in a-matter-of-fact and Slughorn was met with disappointment, he wasn't patient enough to explain it more thoroughly especially he isn’t allowed to tell more of the Wizarding World especially to a common muggle the Slytherin Ministry for Magic forbade him and he isn’t thrilled to get punished so he needed to tell this persistent man to get lost and he did the only way he could, he explained it.... discreetly.

"Hundreds of years, this wall's been here and for hundreds of years this gap's been on a 24 hour guard-"

"Come now-"

"-and I'll have you up and front of the council."

Slughorn had enough of this twerp, the young man even had the nerve to snick at him.

"Well sir, are you sure? That sounds rather final. Better go home then, I suppose."

Tom started whistling and started to walk back. Slughorn believing the boy had finally gave in to his reasoning, and to ensure he really is, he escorted the boy back. But Tom didn't have the intention and quickly ran past the other and jumped to the other side of the wall. Anger quickly filled him as he tried to run after the boy, but it was too late the young man’s figure disappeared. He, Horace Slughorn, failed the Statute of Secrecy. Hopefully the Slytherin Family would forgive him for this mishap.

"Oh dear."

Tom Riddle ran past the field into the forest. He wanted adventure, and of course explore future lands.

* * *

 

The town in this other side of the wall was not normal in the least.

After he had passed through the forest, he stumbled upon this town called 'Knockturn Alley', which he heard some of the folks talking around, unlike any of the towns he had visited, this town was not ordinary. It was selling many strange and magical things he had only heard in fairy tales and old people's folktales. He was horrified. Slughorn was telling the truth after all, how come no one had ever been able to come here? He’s actually rethinking and considering convincing his parents of what wonder and horror the other side of the wall is and hopefully their decisions would change. Will they believe him even? He took upon himself to explore and pretend he was not anyone suspicious.

Tiny elephants with two heads in a cage, and a glass jar filled with eyeballs, were enough for him to cringe in disgust. He even saw bones of whatever moving, how horrifying.

He doesn't like dirty and horrifying things. He is after all a well-groomed and rich fellow.

But unlike the dirty things he encountered, there were still beauties in this town and a smell so wonderful, it was the most wonderful smell he had ever smelt and it leads to a stall. Then he encountered her, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her smell so wonderful as if she was meant for him and him meant for her. As if she was his world and she was his everything.

She had beautiful long dark locks, and a pale skin, her eyes were a deep shade of black and she had the most amazing smile. Sitting at a yellow wagon, and wearing a simple grey dress.

Oh Yes.

They stared at each other for a long time before a young man with golden blond hair and blue eyes interrupted them but he paid him no mind and continued staring at her which additionally angered the man.

"I don't deal with time wasters!"

He signaled the beautiful woman over,

"Get over here and tend to this stall. I’m going over to the Leaky Cauldron for a pint.”

The woman shook her head and immediately obeyed walking over to Tom, a smile on her face. Tom smirked enthralled by this woman.

"What is a beautiful lad like yours doing in a town like this? And may I ask what is thy maiden's name?"

He had asked, his flirting skills working wonders as the woman giggles.

"My name's Merope, Merope Gaunt, See anything you like?"

She said, gesturing over the beautiful flowers on her stall and he can’t help but notice a potion beside her but the man in front of her paid no mind and kept on staring and smirking at her. She can literally feel that heat on her cheeks. He's handsome.

"definitely."

The man's answer had startled her and she was wondering if the love potion was doing its work. Merope had first seen the man coming from the forest and she fell in love at first sight, he’s so charming and handsome compared to her dull hair, pale skin, and eyes that looks at opposite directions this man would not fall in love with her, as such she opened a love potion Amortentia to make this man notice her and of course fall in love with her too, even if its not real. She was distracted of her thoughts as the man continued.

"Oh what I mean... I meant was, these ones, the black ones. How much are they?"

God that was embarrassing he immediately picked the black ones because it had matched Merope's colour. She had just smiled and started to explain what the flower does.

"Hmm.. They might turn the colour of your hair, or show you the memories before you were three. I can check it if you like?"

Tom didn't get anything of that, but to avoid embarrassing himself he simply smiled. Merope giggled and picked out a small white flower.

"Anyway. You shouldn't buy the blackblossoms, buy this one instead. It's a snowdrop, It'll bring luck."

She put it on Tom's breast pocket and Tom stood there baffled.

"But, what does that cost" He asked.

Merope's expression changed into a flirty one.

"It costs a kiss"

And she signaled a kiss on her cheek. But at the moment Tom happily leaned in to kiss her cheek, she turned her head and they kissed sweet and passionately. When they had pulled away, Merope took Tom's hand.

"Gellert’s gone. Follow me."

Tom gladly followed his beautiful angel but he stopped abruptly when he stumbled over a chain. The thin and silver chain was connected to Merope's ankle, immediately he knelt down taking the chain. He looked at her and he saw her sad smile.

"I am a princess, sold into being a wizard's slave. Will you liberate me?"

Tom nodded and immediately cut the chain but it had magically linked back again as if they weren’t cut before.

"It's an enchanted chain, I'll only be free when he dies. I'm sorry"

Tom frowned wondering what he was doing until he felt sadness at the beautiful woman’s sad face. An urge to do whatever she says overwhelmed him and he found himself saying

"If I can't liberate you? What do you want from me?"

Merope smiled and took young Tom's hand and lead him inside the yellow wagon, closing its doors and windows after them.

* * *

 

_The wall had successfully sealed and hidden the Wizarding World. Tom Riddle returned that night to his home in Little Hangleton, hoping that his adventure and the world he had seen would soon be forgotten._

_But nine months later, he received an unexpected visitor._

Horace Slughorn came knocking at Riddle Manor’s home. The white snow falling in the cold and bitter early morning before sunrise. Horace felt guilty for leaving a magical child in the hands of the muggles but sir Riddle was the boy’s father and it should be with his family. As patient as he could get he waited and finally the door opened revealing Tom Riddle in his pajamas with a massive scowl in his face. All decorum vanished and his true colours shown.

“What the bloody hell is it?! Don’t you know it’s too early?!”

Mustering all the respect he has Slughorn greeted him and showed him a basket containing a child wrapped in warm linen. Tom looked at the child before looking at Slughorn.

“What am I going to do about that? we are not planning on adopting any kids here, you could give it to an orphanage.”

It was clear that Tom didn’t want the child and Slughorn was tempted to hex the muggle into oblivion for saying that to his own child but he managed to seem unfazed.

"That was left at the wall for you. It says here his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Tom Riddle looked at the child in horror and surprise before seething in anger.

“Let that bloody witch raise it! She bewitched me! That vile woman enchanted me I want nothing to do with it!”

“Sir, Merope Gaunt apparently died giving birth to young Tom here and as his father-“

Before Slughorn could speak more the door was slammed right into his face. _No respect at all_ he thought before sighing heavily and pitifully looking at the sleeping child. With no choice he went to a nearby orphanage named ‘Wool’s Orphanage’ placed the basket on the doorstep and knocked.

“I hope you don’t grow up to be like your bigoted father. See you when you turn 11 young wizard.”

And with those words Slughorn apparated and left.

A few seconds later the door of Wool’s orphanage opened revealing Mrs. Cole the matron, and beneath her at the doorstep was a child. She took the child in and she recognized the name Riddle but paid it no mind assuming that maybe this child’s parents were from the circus. Taking another look around, in case the child was not left on purpose she was met by silence around the neighbourhood, sighing she closed the door.

* * *

 

_11 years had passed, and young Tom Riddle was visited by Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore giving him his letter of admission to the school and learning his talents._

_7 years in Hogwarts, he became the King of the Royal Slytherin House  earning him recognition from the Royal Family, he became unmatched in skill, intellect, power, fame, and looks. He had discovered the secrets of the castle. And he had murdered his filthy muggle father and his grandparents in revenge for not accepting him._

_This is a story about a man’s journey towards his immortality. Learning the secrets of his true heritage and along the way meets his match._

 


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Cole tells her tale regarding Tom Riddle's childhood and the strange things that happens around him in the orphanage.
> 
> Tom Riddle prides himself in his achievements and trials he overcame along the way. He reminisces from the time how he discovered he was a wizard, how he learned so much about the Wizarding World, his true heritage, and the secrets his home Hogwarts hold. Now all he needs is to find a way to become truly immortal.
> 
> The Slytherin Emperor is on his deathbed and has summoned his son and nephews to determine his next successor, only it led to his son dying, a second disownment, and now the wizarding empire is left with only two heirs competing for the throne but where's the fun in that? So he decides do break tradition that lead to our star falling from the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who left kudos on my work and it had brought tears to my eyes. It only inspired me to update and write...
> 
> For those who left a comment, thank you very much and I'll hold onto your advice but I really can't promise I'll be able to follow but I'll do my best

The moment Mrs. Cole had taken in Tom Riddle in Wool’s Orphanage she knew he was different.

At first everything was normal, she fed him milk, changed his nappies and she had adored baby Tom because he was cute, but unlike any other children baby Tom rarely cried, his eyes were too observant for a 15 month old baby and it had scared her. At that time, she thought that she was being irrational and it was impossible for a baby to be like that. But as the baby grew older she began to believe that something was not right with the child and her suspicions often came true.

Whenever Tom was upset or angry, things get really bad.

It started when he was two years old that the first weird things happened around the orphanage, baby Tom was upset at the other children getting his toys and later she found out that every toy in the orphanage had been mysteriously destroyed. Mrs. Cole had tried to convince herself that it was nothing and that maybe the children were only playing their toys too hard, that it’s got nothing to do with innocent baby Tom, and that it would not happen again.

But it didn’t stop there.

Things mysteriously disappearing, animals attacking children, furniture getting destroyed, things moving on their own, until she was quite convinced that the boy was possessed by some devil. She tried getting him exorcised but it never worked. Mrs. Cole knows that Tom was quite the bully as everything that's happened seems to involve those around him, but he never once got caught. One time after having a fight with Billy Stubbs, the morning that had followed Billy's rabbit was found dead hanging on the rafters, another when Wool's orphans went to a trip on the beach, orphans Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson were never the same again after coming back as if they were highly traumatized by some event.

Fortunately, by the time Tom was eleven he was visited by an odd professor named Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School, it apparently was a boarding school and the professor had said that Tom has been accepted to attend which meant that she wouldn’t have to deal with the child up until summer and that was enough reason for her to allow Mr. Dumbledore to Tom’s room. After their private meeting she had allowed, Tom attended that school and no disasters had happened at the orphanage when he was gone.

She hopes for the day when the boy finally turns eighteen for he would have to leave the orphanage and the normal days in Wool’s Orphanage would be permanent.

* * *

Tom Riddle was proud of what he had achieved and what he would achieve more in the future.

Ever since he was a child he knew he was special. He can make things move without touching them, make animals do what he wants without training them, make bad things happen to people who were mean to him, make them hurt, and most importantly he can talk to snakes.

Imagine his excitement when it was all confirmed when Albus Dumbledore visited him to deliver his letter when he had turned eleven.

He had thought at first that the person was a doctor of some mental asylum given the man wore robes, and he had thought that Mrs. Cole had finally set up some appointment with a mental doctor. Tom never doubted that behind Mrs. Cole’s kind façade she was afraid of him and she believed that he was some kind of demon. Dumbledore then introduced himself as a professor of a school of magic and explained that Tom is a wizard such as the reason strange things happen around him, Dumbledore had said that he has been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to hone his talents and that he himself was a wizard just like him, but Tom was skeptical so he asked Dumbledore to prove himself and Dumbledore in a burst of magic burnt his wardrobe filled with his trophies stolen from children around the orphanage. Tom wasn't surprised but he was angered at what Dumbledore had done as those were the only belongings he had but he held his anger, controlling his emotions and thinking about it calmly. It was a simple sacrifice, after all he could attain better trophies in the future.

Tom told everything he could do to Dumbledore and he could see that despite Dumbledore’s expressionless face he could see in his eyes that he was bewildered and at the same time he was wary. Tom had taken pleasure in knowing that he could, but when he heard that there were more like him who could do magic he no longer felt special and unique. And that just wouldn’t do, he didn’t want to be a common, normal wizard. As Dumbledore began to leave he warned Tom that stealing and cheating would not be tolerated at Hogwarts indicating his burnt trophies. In last attempt to be proven wrong that he's common Tom asked about another ability he had.

“I can speak to snakes too, they come to me.. whisper things. Can others do that just like me?”

Dumbledore froze and he appeared afraid, which had given Tom the satisfaction that he could instill fear even to a professor. Dumbledore nodded his head and casted his eyes downwards before he silently replied.

“It is a very rare ability, not many wizards and witches can do it.”

With those words the Deputy Headmaster left. And Tom thought, even amongst his kind he was special.

* * *

Suddenly brought to a world he knew he belonged he jumped at every opportunity to learn much and be informed about the Wizarding World.

He was introduced to ‘Diagon Alley’ the friendly part of town and of course the unfriendly counterpart ‘Knockturn Alley.’ It was one of the most astonishing experiences of his life, the first time seeing magical things that muggles (non-magical folk) deemed were only figments of imagination. As he had no money at that time, he was funded by the monarch for his education including his schoolbooks that he got at Flourish and Blotts, his robes at Madam Malkins, and his 13 ½ inches yew phoenix feather wand that he got at Ollivanders.

The Wizarding World particularly situated in Britain is ruled by the Slytherin Emperor and the Royal Family. Second in power would be the Minister for Magic that acts as the emperor’s adviser and governor. He is in charge of handling problems, transactions, treaties and organizing special events. Beneath the minister would be his secretary, undersecretary, then the different heads of each department and lastly each department’s employees.

He learned that the wall that ran along the edge of Little Hangleton was a portal to the Wizarding World and the man guarding the wall, Horace Slughorn, was a professor at Hogwarts that teaches potions, he uses a time turner to balance guarding the wall and at the same time teaching at Hogwarts. In later years he found out that it was Slughorn that left him at the doorstep of Wool’s Orphanage after his father denied him.

Speaking of his father, Tom tracked him down and murdered Tom Riddle Sr. along with his grandparents inside the confines of their home. Even after sixteen years had passed they had refused to acknowledge him, rejecting him and in his anger he shot the Killing Curse committing his first kill. The muggle police came and he had framed the Riddle’s gardener, Frank Bryce, as the culprit. As a result even as a bastard sixteen year old child of Tom Riddle Sr. he was their sole heir  and Tom would gain the lands and riches of the Riddles when he turns eighteen.

His first trip to Hogwarts was one of the moments he would never forget. The castle was magnificent and glorious, so powerful, he could feel its magic, warm and welcoming, surrounding its grounds, and protecting its inhabitants against those who intend to harm it. The castle was old as such its filled with centuries of long history, shrouded by its mysteries long forgotten and in time Tom would come to learn all of its secrets. Riding on the boats and gazing at the castle, he knew Hogwarts was home.

Hogwarts had four Houses namely, the Royal House Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, Gryffindor for the brave and daring, Ravenclaw for the wise and intelligent, and Hufflepuff for the dedicated and loyal, all surnames and traits of the founders of the school including the first emperor himself. Tom was sorted into Slytherin but  he had earned no applause because of what his housemates believed that he was of dirty blood, his surname didn't belong to any wizarding family and he was assumed to be a muggleborn whose parents were non-magical.

There he realized as amazing the Wizarding World is, it’s still bound to have unwelcoming circumstances and unfairness, similar to the Muggle World.

He quickly learned that there were prejudices among purebloods (wizards and witches that don’t have muggle blood in their veins) against muggleborns, muggles, and halfbloods (wizards and witches that had at least one pureblooded magical parent). He learned in-House Politics existed within the Royal House that indicates a system of positions. As he was at the bottom of the food chain Tom was bullied, he was scorned even in his own house. But he was not fazed, it had only added to his desire to be recognized and his thirst to prove himself. He strived hard earning the respects of his professors, earning his house points, using his charms and allure to manipulate people, form connections, using his innate powerful magic, intellect, and skill to bring harm to those who had mocked him. He challenged everyone who dared doubt his power, at the point his scores in Hogwarts surpassing even of Albus Dumbledore’s.

He’s a prodigy, a genius, the perfect Slytherin.

In the end, rewarded by his efforts, he became King of the Royal Slytherin House and Head Boy, gaining recognition and privileges given by the Royal Family themselves.

He discovered the Chamber of Secrets that was believed that only the Heir of Slytherin would be able to open and unleash the horrors within, the basilisk obeying his wishes at every command. Through the secret tomes of Salazar inside the chamber he discovered the real reason of his Parseltongue ability. He was descended from the Royal Family through his mother Merope Gaunt Slytherin, a disowned princess for being an assumed squib.

Now that he knew he had rights on the throne and it was his by birth right. He had already made plans to succeed it in the future after gathering more connections, more followers to his cause. He had already successfully already accumulated a few that are aware of his true heritage and are already infinitely loyal to him.

Tom Marvolo Riddle knew he was special and he was destined for great things. He can do powerful magic wandlessly and wordlessly. And when he becomes Slytherin Emperor he would bring new changes, he would be renowned, his greatness spread across the whole Wizarding World. But even if he is as powerful, as resilient, and as brilliant as Merlin himself, he is mortal and soon after he would die.

Tom Marvolo Riddle fears only one enemy, and that is his own mortality.

* * *

Surrounded by majestic mountain ranges and forests thick and green, the Slytherin Royal Palace is one of the most beautiful and strongest structures to have ever been built, tapestries and banners of rich emerald green and silver decorated its walls, flickering fires from lamp posts lit up added more mystery and wonder, guarded by well-trained and highly skilled aurors, protected by advanced magical wards rivaling that of Hogwarts, it’s deemed one of the safest places in Wizarding Britain.

Safe from invaders and rebellion, but not safe from the Royal Family who lived there.

Inside his royal chamber, the current Slytherin Emperor, Marvolo Corvinus Gaunt Slytherin, laid bedridden on his king-sized bed with magnificent silver and green trimmings, looking sick and exhausted. The light in his dark eyes that was once supreme and intimidating had dimmed, signalling his incoming death. He had summoned his son and his nephews for the matter of succession following tradition.

There before him stood his nephews looking like different variations of their father before Marvolo killed him to gain inheritance for the throne, his elder brother managed to have sons before the succession and these boys were lucky to have been born and even participate. The eldest, Antioch Peverell Slytherin, stood tall and steady, he had no good looks but his stance radiates power and supremacy. The middle child, Cadmus Peverell Slytherin, unlike his older brother had charming good looks, he’s not magically inclined but when it came to politics and cunningness he is unmatched amongst the family. And the youngest, Ignotus Peverell Slytherin, ridiculously humble and kind, so unlike his brothers, he bears neither cunningness nor power but he is wise and a friend to all wizards and witches.

But there was one missing, his only son, Morfin Gaunt Slytherin.

“Where is Morfin?”

“He’s on his way uncle.” Ignotus had answered him.

“Then we shall wait for him.”

A few minutes later, barging into his chamber was none other than his son, looking haggard but had still managed to look proud and confident in his steps as he made his way towards his cousins, and greeting his father.

“my apologies that I am late father, I came swiftly as I am able.”

Morfin Gaunt Slytherin just like his father, had grown up confident and boastful but his unique trait of having a tendency to become insane at times distinguished him from the rest of the family. He is fairly average in both magical and intelligence but no one would beat him in his ambitiousness. He would make a fairly decent emperor if he wasn’t so bigoted and stupid in his desire to eliminate all muggles and legalize his own created game he called ‘muggle hunting.’ Morfin then greeted his cousins politely as a pureblood would during formal occasions but you could see in his eyes that he had already plans of assassinating every one of them.

After they had all calmed down, Marvolo slowly sat up, eyeing each and every one standing before him, he knew that his only son would never be fit to become emperor as he couldn’t even follow a single order properly, how could he rule an entire nation? Resigning to his son’s fate, he convinced himself that it was for the good of the Wizarding World.

“So, to the matter of succession, only four of you are eligible to the throne. This is quite the break of tradition, I had an older brother and eleven older cousins.”

“-and you killed them all before for your throne before your father, the former emperor, even felt poorly.” Cadmus added, a devil smile on his face.

The emperor chuckled along with them.

“We know uncle, you were courageous and strong. We may have thought you’ve been a Gryffindor if we hadn’t known better.” Antioch cut in.

“-of course don’t forget cunningness I was especially cunning, a true Slytherin I add.” Marvolo replied.

Staring at his only son he admits to himself that he had never loved his son, only seeing him as an heir, but looking at him right now his only regret would be that it was not going to be his own flesh and blood that would inherit the throne. With the last of his magic he conjured a powerful charm that would let one see the whole world directed at his son.

“Morfin, look through the window and tell me what you see.”

Morfin bowed gently and obeyed the command of his father, he went to the window which was wide and open. He saw the beautiful night sky, the full moon and the stars illuminating the black lake, he saw the Forbidden Forest stretched out and wide, he saw Hogwarts the magnificent castle that stood even before the empire was created, he saw the new buildings and structures that held the Ministy for Magic, and he saw Diagon Alley and even the black market Knockturn Alley.

“I see the whole Wizarding Britain father, the whole empire.”

“and?”

Eyes portraying greed, Morfin smiled pridefully and with a conniving tone, he answered his father.

“The Kingdom that would be rightfully mine.”

Marvolo merely rose his eyebrow before replying.

“Maybe. Look up.”

He instructed and his son followed.

While his son was distracted and unaware of his surroundings, the emperor casted a meaningful look at Antioch and Antioch knowing full well what the emperor had meant pulled out his wand, pointed it at Morfin and casted the Stunning Spell which rendered Morfin unable to move as he fell out of the window to fall to his death. Ignotus had looked terrified but had said nothing while his brothers Cadmus and Antioch looked gleeful. And the emperor had only laughed at the death of his own son.

Now Marvolo knew that he had no children left, that is when he remembered his only daughter, Merope Gaunt Slytherin, and she was thought to be a squib, he had no choice but to disown her as it would have ruined the reputation of the Royal Family of producing a squib. Now he should’ve see to it where his daughter had gone or even know if he had any grandchildren at all, squib or not Merope was a pureblooded Slytherin princess and she would’ve produced an heir, but what’s done is done and last time he had heard of her she died with circumstances he didn’t even bother to know.

“Merope? Where are you Merope? My only daughter.” he whispered silently underneath his breath.

“Tradition states that the throne be passed down to a male heir.”

Antioch said when he observed that the emperor was remembering his disowned squib of a daughter. Fortunately the king did as it would have soiled the Slytherin line. Marvolo looked at Antioch and sighed in understanding that they were waiting to commence the succession.

“You know all the rules and there are but two, the first would be the ones competing for the throne must not use the Unforgivable Curses within the confines of the castle, and second all methods except for the first rule of gaining the throne are permitted. Usually the sole surviving heir would take the throne but now I’m willing to make exceptions, as I see it Ignotus here says that he forfeits and he doesn’t want the throne, as consequence he would be removed and disowned from the Slytherin Family Tree, stripping him of his title as prince and heir, that he would leave the palace tomorrow first thing in the morning.”

Ignotus bowed in a polite manner showing that he had accepted this terms and was resigned before he was dismissed. Both his brothers Cadmus and Antioch sneered in him with a look of disappointment and disgust before Marvolo had continued.

“Now the only ones competing for the throne would be both of you Antioch and Cadmus, but there would no longer be any challenge now is there? So It looks like we would have to resolve this situation in the non-traditional manner.”

Marvolo took the family heirloom, a locket of heavy gold with a serpentine ‘S’ in glittering emerald stone inlay on the front, it was owned by the first emperor, Slytherin’s Locket. Marvolo removed the locket off his neck and held it up to be seen by both heirs. Immediately a very tiny metal snake encircled it shutting it completely locked and the emerald that was once green dissolved into clear diamond.

“Only he of royal blood can unlock the locket, and restore the emerald.”

The locket left Marvolo’s hand and was left hovering in front of them, he looked at both his nephews before saying the very last words he would ever say alive.

“He that does so, shall be the new Slytherin Emperor of Wizarding Britain.”

Then the Slytherin Emperor was no more. Looking at each other and anticipating the other’s move, both brothers raced one another to try and get the locket but the locket had fled right outside the window into the deep night sky as soon as both brothers had tried to reach it.

The locket traveled outside the Earth, into the skies where the stars lived, hitting the brightest star of them all. The star had fell creating a blazing white light from the sky that wouldn't be missed by anybody watching the night sky. 

* * *

  _Hogwarts Library Restricted Section Shelf 40112_

Tom Riddle sat on one of the empty desks at the library surrounded by thick, dusty, and old books. Only the flicker of a burning candle illuminating the contents of  _Magick Moste Evile_ as he read it in the dead of night in hopes that it would reveal secrets leading to immortality. It had introduced Soul Magic and the Manipulations of the Soul in which Tom Riddle regarded interest which lead to his discovery of Horcruxes. But the book had only described the nature of Horcruxes and that very few wizards had attempted it in attaining immortality but it didn't exactly say how, only that it damages the soul.

 _"Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction —_ "

Tom Riddle then shifted to another book discarding the previous for lack of information. Next was a book called  _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ and this time it had given clear instuctions in creating one.

_'To create a Horcrux, a wizard first had to deliberately commit murder. This act, said to be one of supreme evil, would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. A wizard who wished to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul and encase it in an object. If the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there were methods of regaining a physical body'_

_While a Horcrux could be anything at all, including a living being, it was most advisable to create a Horcrux out of an inanimate object to decrease the chances of it being destroyed. Horcruxes by their nature appeared to be extraordinarily durable, as only very destructive magics and processes could truly destroy them.'_

_To create a Horcrux is to divide one's soul — the "essence of self" — and it is therefore in the creation of a Horcrux that one falls prey to Adalbert Waffling's first Fundamental Laws of Magic, which essentially states that tampering with one's soul inevitably results in grave side effects like dehumanization and instability. Additionally, others were noted to have loss of control on their magic and to greater extent, lead to insanity.'_

Whatever interest he may have had in creating Horcuxes was discarded the moment he read of the side effects that would lead him to lose his sanity, if he were to rule Wizarding Britain he needed to be sane now does he? For the changes he intends to bring to succeed, he should be in his perfect mind and in full control of his magic and losing his control, dehumanizing himself will not bring him to his goal. He was almost reconsidering the idea of the Elixir of Life from the Sorcerer's Stone but the elixir would only extend your life not protect you from physical harm, if you were to be casted on by magic especially the Killing Curse one would still die.

He wants true immortality, never to age physically and never to die. He just needed the right information and he wasn't going to give up.

He picked up a book randomly and he observed that the book he picked had no title and it looked very worn, old, and dusty. Its pages brown and filled with molds that the writings were barely readable. Opening the book at a random page flipping it and where some of the writings were still readable he tried to process the information but had no luck as it was smudged with ink. He was about to pick another book when there written in illegible writing was the information he was looking for.

_'True immortality can be attained if one were to gain a fallen star's heart.'_

_'It is believed if one were to consume a star's heart their soul would be renewed and their bodies would never grow old, impervious to physical harm, as it is protected by the star's own heavenly magical capabilities leading one to live forever. No mortal nor immortal blade nor Death itself would ever touch you.'_

_'But there has been no definite evidence to these accounts as it is very rare for a star to fall to the Earth, happening only about once in every millennia and even more rare for a star to-"_

And the rest of the writings were no longer readable but what he had read was enough information. Suddenly his candle's light went out and outside the library's window he saw a white blazing light falling from the sky.

Seeing it as a sign that Fate herself has granted this opportunity for him. Tom Riddle watched in hidden glee as a star fell and landed beyond the forests surrounding Hogwarts.

"How perfect."

 

* * *

_Next Chapter's Sneak Preview:_

_ “My name is Tom Riddle.” _

_ “Hadrian.” He replied. _

_ Hadrian still felt uneasy around the stranger considering what had transpired a few moments ago. _

_ ‘Tom’ then smiled at him charmingly, no trace of the horrifying gleeful smile he had when he was trying to cut Hadrian's heart out. And Hadrian knew he would’ve been fooled if Tom showed him this persona beforehand. Behind his angelic gentle beauty, was a demon waiting for its prey, brutal and domineering. It just had to be this person to be the first human he would meet and Hadrian wondered if Lady Heaven was laughing at him right now on his current predicament. _

_ “I always knew that not all things can be given freely and immortality must come with a price.” _

_ Tom fixed his posture and Hadrian could see just how tall and intimidating he is, he radiates infinite power and supremacy in great waves that Hadrian can feel his own magic sing as it danced, mixed with Tom's endearing magic as if it had finally found its match. Tom didn’t seem to realize but Hadrian always had been closer to magic than anyone else. From that detail Hadrian thought that Tom was destined to rule, and Hadrian’s arrival would bring about his greatness. _

_ "So, Hadrian, let’s have a deal." _

_ Hadrian ignored how wonderful his name had sounded when Tom all but savored it on his tongue. And now he had a sense of foreboding of what was to come and something tells him that this isn't really something he would like. _

_ “A deal?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “And what terms exactly that this deal entail?” _

_ “I will give you anything you desire whatever it may be as long as it’s within my power. As I have great confidence in my skills and knowledge I think it wouldn’t be a problem.” _

_ Then the evil smirk morphed back in. _

_ “In return, I would have your heart given to me willingly.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please tell me your thoughts about this and I welcome any comments or suggestions. Strictly no bashing because this is all but my own imagination I'm willing to share. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you like it so far and willing to read more. It inspires me so..


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Voldemort is introduced, he tortures Abraxas and one of his Death Eaters, then he sends Orion Black to deliver the star to him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Hadrian tells his tale and he finally gets to Earth. He didn't expect Tom to land exactly on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I thank everyone who left kudos and also who commented those who had bookmarked it :) This chapter is for all of you.

Hidden in the outskirts of the Albanian Forest, surrounded by overgrown trees, roots, and vines, was a dark gloomy manor, only seen because it had been illuminated by the full moon that glowed. If one were to venture to this place one would think that this place was haunted, abandoned, and uninhabitable, as its gardens lay in ruins, the plants that once may have given its beauty lay scattered and withered, its glass windows adorned cracks and broken pieces, and its walls decorated by long accumulated dust and spider webs. The place gives off vibes of misery and sorrow that one would believe the place was inhabited by ghosts and restless souls.

Only it was not ghosts and restless souls that inhabited the place, it was inhabited by Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters.

Dark Lord Voldemort instilled fear among the hearts of the whole Wizarding populace to the point that almost all witches and wizards didn’t dare speak his name, only referring him to be ‘You-Know-Who’, ‘The Dark Lord’, or ‘He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.’ Therefore shows his power as he is considered at present, the most powerful dark wizard ever in existence. He once served the Royal Family but was banished for his excessive dabbling of the Dark Arts and inhuman experiments performed not only on muggles but with witches and wizards as well.

Lord Voldemort is one of the very few wizards that had made hocruxes and had tampered with his soul, as such he suffers its grave side effects, what was once a handsome tall man, now had pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs. Lord Voldemort could feel that his power, his control, and his sanity quickly deteriorating and for him to regain what once he had he would have to have a star’s heart.

He stands before his throne room barefooted surrounded by his followers, who wore long robes of black and white masks that disguise their faces, but Lord Voldemort knew each and one of them from their magical signatures and their habits.

“A star had fallen, how convenient.”

Voldemort spoke his ‘s’ came out more like a snake’s hiss.

“How lucky it is that I, Lord Voldemort, who had made great lengths to elude Death was given opportunity by Magic and Fate that a star had fallen, which so happens once in every millennia, in the time where I am in dire need of it. Where are the Babylon Candles?”

Voldemort asked his followers, some of them flinching at his condescending tone.

“My Lord, if I may, couldn’t we simply apparate where the star landed?”

One of his Death Eaters with a certain long platinum hair said, it obviously was none other than Abraxas Malfoy, despite the mask that had adorned his face no one would mistake that hair and his magical signature.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he glared at Abraxas, his eyes promising pain and torture directed at his follower for speaking out of turn. Abraxas face having seen those eyes, paled drastically and bowed his head in submission.

“I-I’m sorry, My L-lord .. I-“

“ _Crucio_ ”

Before he could sputter more apologies, he screamed and cried out in excruciating pain as the Cruciatus Curse hit him, he felt like invisible sharp knives kept piercing him rapidly, and all of his thoughts were gone except for how painful it was and how it felt like his head was going to burst, it felt like it lasted forever where it was only lasted after few seconds. Abraxas tried to regain his breath, and hold his body steady as he still felt its lingering effects.

“I’m sure you have learnt your lesson, but Lord Voldemort is graceful, I shall answer your question, if one were to apparate they would have to be familiar with the place or had seen the place they are going to apparate to, and at the moment we don’t know where exactly the star had landed do we? Rendering apparition useless. A Babylon Candle, on the other hand, while not widely known to use for transportation allows the user to go anywhere even if the person had never seen nor set foot on that particular place he would go to, he merely needs to think hard about it and light the candle, it is entirely easy to use and it doesn’t stress out our magical core, it is as fast as apparition but it is not as convenient because it cannot be tracked down by the Ministry nor the Royal Family, however it is also very rare because it is widely unknown, as such no one makes those anymore, knowledge to create it had been long lost.”

Voldemort then headed straight to seat on his throne, while leaving the still gasping Abraxas on the floor, the other Death Eaters remained where they stood not bothering to help.

“Now, where are the Babylon Candles?”

One random Death Eater stood forward among them, in his fear, his hands and his body began to shake, but somehow he manged to control his voice not to shake with the rest of his body, he didn’t dare look at the Dark Lord in the eye so he bowed his head.

“None, My Lord, the Aurors of the Ministry had discovered our hideout where the Babylon Candles are hidden, they had but destroyed everything inside, everything they suspected to be useful to our cause, including the Babylon Candles.”

Voldemort roared in anger and the Death Eater who had delivered the news was hit by the Cruciatus Curse, his screams of pain were ignored until it died down and he fell down on the floor unconscious.

“We don’t have time to waste, Black! I trust that you could deliver me the star?”

The Death Eater in question only nodded his head.

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Find the star, and deliver it to me.”

* * *

Tom had quickly put back the books he had read in their proper shelves in the Restricted Section after witnessing the star fall, not wasting any more time he made sure that his workplace was back to its original state before heading back to the Slytherin Dormitories. He let his magic sense any magical signatures along the corridors so that he wouldn’t be discovered lurking around after curfew, his rounds as Head Boy were long over and even professors can take points out of Slytherin House if he were to be found.

After uttering the password and gaining entry to the Slytherin Common Room, Tom headed straight to his dorms. He saw that two of his dorm mates were asleep and one in particular was still awake waiting for him, with black hair and haughty good looks Regulus Arcturus Black stared at Tom.

“Riddle.”

“Black.”

Tom nodded his head in greeting before brushing past him towards the trunk in front of his bed.

“I wondered when you’re going to come back, Malfoy and the others had already fallen asleep. Have you found something new in the Restricted Section you would like to share, your highness?”

Tom rummaged inside his trunk finally finding what he was looking for.

“Yes, Regulus, I have found something wonderful indeed, but I am not willing to share this information. I hope you do understand as it is of great importance.”

Tom held his own Babylon Candle that he had found when the Ministry had raided one of Voldemort’s hideout, curtsey of his privileges and reputation at Hogwarts, the Aurors were more than willing for him to come along in hopes that he would be pursuing the same carrer after he graduated. He found some useful artifacts there and before the Aurors could find and destroy them he had hidden a few including one rare transportation candle.

“Where do you wish to go?”

Regulus asked when he noticed the Babylon Candle that Tom held and Tom almost forgot that Regulus was still awake.

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you. Regulus, do me a favour and don’t tell anyone even amongst our ‘friends’ of this, it appears that I won’t be attending classes for a few days but no matter I'm sure all of you can cover for me.”

Regulus nodded in understanding, not wanting to get on Tom’s bad side. Tom then took the candle and thought of the fallen star before casting an ‘incendio’ silently and wandlessly on the candle, enveloping him with bright light and disappearing.

Unlike apparition Tom felt comfortable using this method, instead of feeling like he was pressed and pushed inside a very thin tube he felt like he was flying and zooming faster than time itself. The next thing he knew he was on a crater, obviously where the star had fallen but it seems like he wasn’t the first to arrive. There was movement under him and he could feel the air its breathing, by the looks of it he had landed on top of a person. Looking down to check the other person beneath him his eyes widened when he was met with raven hair locks, and the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. 

“Sooo.. how long exactly are we going to stay in this position? Get off of me!”

* * *

_Several minutes ago_

Hadrian was just doing his job, or lack thereof.

It was again one of those nights that he wouldn’t get to do anything, he was stuck there in his place having no wishes to grant as there were very few believers nowadays that would wish upon a star. He would only get one wish a month, unlike thousands of years ago he would get hundreds in one night and now no wish he could grant meant boredom. At least he could watch those humans on Earth with their adventures.

Being one of the brightest and prettiest in the night sky, he was envied by almost every other star in the universe. One of the most stuck-up there were are the ones like Draco who loved to rile him up, the git loved to flash his light so often in front of him, it’s making his eyes hurt he fears he might go blind (well not really possible because a star's eye is designed to withstand great amount of light). Not all of them are like that though, there were still those like Hermione, Ronald, and Neville who are friendly to Hadrian, and they were one of the few stars that made life on the heavens bearable.

Being a star meant granting wishes but they couldn’t grant wishes of their own.

Sometimes Hadrian had wondered what it would be like to be mortal and human, to live a very short life and make every day and night of your life memorable full of adventures, meeting people who had the same life span and spending your life with them, grow old and reminisce your experiences. Hadrian himself didn’t know what to reminisce since he had the same experience throughout his life, sleep at day, grant wishes at night same old, same old. If there was one fact about immortality, it was lonely and boring without someone to spend it with. (Other stars don’t count) He wished for adventure and a chance to escape his boring eternal life.

As if Lady Heaven had heard him, out of nowhere he was hit by something hard and suddenly he found himself closer and closer to Earth. Great Heavens! he was falling. Some of the other stars, particularly Hermione tried to stop his fall but it was too late, Hadrian was already on Earth’s atmosphere. Lower and lower, until he could see more clearly the forests and trees, castles and towns flashing, before he finally crashed on some wide forest.

First time landing and it had hurt! Badly!

His light had died down worrying him a bit for a moment before he gasped in surprise as he saw that he had hair! Black ones in fact. He also have hands, arms, feet, and legs. It appears that he had attained human form and he was wearing clothes! They were silver dress robes that are comfortable, he had always wondered what it would be like to wear clothes and now he had his opportunity. Additionally, he could feel something down there between his legs, curious to what it was he tried to take a peek and what he saw, for some reason it made him feel embarrassed.

He looked at his surroundings and was amazed on how different it was here on Earth, everything seemed to be a lot bigger, and the Heavens and the stars seemed a lot smaller. With bubbling excitement to explore he tried to stand up using his legs but had immediately stumbled. _How do humans use their legs anyway? It always looked so easy even babies can do it._ With more conviction, he tries to stand again but his legs quickly gave out.

“Ughh, who knew that standing can be so hard? It’s simply amazing how humans can do it, very intelligent creatures.”

Hadrian muttered to himself, he tries yet again and finally managed to stand up, a grin plastering on his face, unaware that he was glowing. _Now next is how to walk_ , he lifts his other foot to take a step forward only to stumble again once more, a few more tries and he succeeded but had only managed to make two steps, he could already feel his legs aching therefor deciding to give up and rest to try again. Surveying his surroundings he found a certain locket, _So this was the little bugger that had caused me to fall_ but it certainly was beautiful, deciding he could keep it as a souvenir or return it in case the owner would come looking for it, he wore the locket around his neck.

Then he saw another ball of light came crashing down heading towards him, Hadrian thought that he wasn’t the only star that fell but he was certainly proven wrong when the next thing he knew, there was a very handsome stranger he had never met on top of him, he had pale skin, jet black hair almost alike to his, and dark deep eyes. They stared at each other and Hadrian suddenly felt embarrassed at their position, he could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up. 

“Sooo.. how long exactly are we going to stay in this position? Get off of me!”

The stranger’s eyes widened but he masked it back to normal, he didn’t move away instead he had inspected him closer until their faces were merely inches apart. Hadrian had fought hard to keep his face from burning.

“It’s fascinating, your eyes.”

“M-my eyes?”

He didn't really know what his eyes looked like.

“Yes, they’re like emeralds and they glow like the Killing Curse.”

The stranger said before finally regaining his composure, standing up, and moving away from Hadrian. The stranger then kept glancing and looking at his surroundings as if he was looking for something, completely ignoring Hadrian as if he didn’t exist in the first place. He didn’t even apologize! You can’t just crash down into somebody without apologizing. _Didn’t he know how to? How rude_. Hadrian sat up waiting for the stranger to finish what he was doing, and after the stranger was done and gone Hadrian would continue to try and walk again.

* * *

Tom was momentarily caught off guard by how fascinating the other person’s eyes are, they were glowing like Killing Curse, and admittedly it was his favorite color but as much as he wanted to explore much more of it he had better things to do like finding the star for example. After standing up and brushing imaginary dirt off his robes, he surveyed his surroundings, trying to find traces of glowing light or some kind of special rock that might determine the star, but as he see it right the center of the crater where the star might have fallen was empty except for a few silver-ish fragments that was entirely of no use.

Then Tom thought, maybe the other person currently sitting there already has it, but if so why hadn’t he started to run away? Deciding to find out, he plastered on a charming smile and directed it to the person who was giving him judging looks. Properly looking at him now, he could see that the person was very beautiful, aside from his eyes and hair, the person had a very slight tanned skin and was of lithe frame, he would pass of as a woman except his chest was very flat and you could see his bone structure were that of a man’s. Tom, with practiced politeness, asked,

“Excuse me, but have you seen something that might have fallen here?”

“Oh, you just decided that I exist now do you?”

The person then looked irritated at him, and he remained sitting for some reason. Calming himself down and preventing the urge to hex this person for daring to speak to him with that tone, Tom’s smile wavered for but a moment. He seems to hate being ignored, how immodest.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember doing you wrong to warrant such hostility.”

“So you do know how to apologize but sadly not for crashing into somebody.”

Tom internally rolled his eyes in annoyance, the other person or should he say now ‘brat’ as the person would barely pass as teenager is entirely very sensitive and persons that are like that tended to act based on their emotions like ‘daring and brave’ Gryffindors, these are the kind of persons Tom have it the hardest to deal with.

“I’m sorry for crashing into you.”

His apology came out totally forced, and Tom had to bite his tongue not to spout curses and unleash his magic. And the brat had the audacity to scoff at his ‘apology’ given it really did sound very insincere because Tom didn't really apologize to anyone sincerely or 'out of the goodness of his heart' because they weren't really anything good about Tom Riddle.

“As I was saying, have you seen something that might have fallen here? A fallen star maybe?”

The person merely raised an eyebrow then he dared to _laugh_ as if Tom had asked a very silly question.

“You’re funny.”

_Am I now? I am **never** funny._

“No, I’m not **funny** , and as you see we are in a crater, this must be where it fell.”

“Hmm, yes this is where it fell.”

 _I knew it, so this brat really has the star._ Tom thought, but before he could threaten the person to hand the star over the person wasn’t done speaking yet and since Tom is ‘polite’ and ‘respectful’ he let the person continue.

“But if you really want to be specific-“

The person then pointed his hand up at the night sky.

“Up there is where-“

Then he held out an interesting locket he’s wearing that looks a lot like Slytherin’s Locket except the snake was diamond not emerald and it’s encircled by a very tiny metal snake.

“-this bloody weird locket came out of nowhere and knocked it off the heavens when it was minding its own business and over there-“

He pointed over at the center of the crater a few steps from where he was currently sitting.

“-is where it landed.”

Tom really don’t get it why he was explaining this details, Tom was just asking where the blòody star is! Tom was about to tell him to cut the chase and get to the point when

“And here is where it got hit by a magical, flying, unapologetic moron.”

It took several seconds for Tom to process the information then everything suddenly clicked into place and it explains everything, why the person had such ethereal beauty and his magical signature was somewhat different, and why he laughed when Tom asked about the star because he was talking to the exact thing he was looking for.

“You’re the star.”

“And there you have it, he finally guessed it right.”

Tom then inspected him a bit more closely, he didn’t expect the star to look human or that it could talk at all. He was expecting something more of a glowing celestial stone, a metamorphic rock and bits of stardust.

“You don’t look like a star.”

“Not my fault.”

 _Well it might look like a person but nevertheless a star is a star and it must have a heart._ Tom then leaned closer, reached his hand out slowly and touched the star’s chest where the heart was located right beside a locket that looks very similar to Slytherin's Locket except for the tiny metal snake that encircled it and the 'S' was diamond not emerald. Tom smirked evilly when he felt its heartbeat.

“What are you doing?”

The star looked at him incredulously and it’s obvious that he didn’t like what Tom was doing and what his smirk meant.

“I would ask that you forgive me in advance.”

* * *

Hadrian didn’t have time to ask what he meant before the human lunged at him. Hadrian was pushed down hard against the ground then he felt that his robes was torn open exposing his bare chest.

“S-stop! W-what are y-you doing?! Get off of me right now!”

Hadrian tried to get the man off but he was clearly stronger than Hadrian and his cries of protests fell on deaf ears as the stranger transfigured a piece of rock into a silver dagger, held it up high, preparing to plunge it down to his chest. Suddenly Hadrian had an idea what the stranger wanted as he had heard of stories of greedy humans hunting fallen stars for their heart to gain immortality, but Hadrian thought that every knowledge of that specific celestial magic had been destroyed by previous stars that had fallen before their deaths.

Eyes widening in fright and terror, he instinctively kicked the stranger on his groin. The stranger then dropped the dagger in surprise, and he groaned in pain, clutching his ‘thing’ tightly. Hadrian took that time to quickly scurry away but he didn’t get far because one, he still can’t stand and walk let alone run away, two, he’s injured (from the fall and maybe the reason he can't use his legs properly), and three, the stranger recovered very fast. The stranger glared at him and was about to continue when Hadrian in his panic yelled out

“You won’t be immortal!”

That seemed to work because the stranger paused, it's clear he wasn't expecting that information. He then narrowed his dark eyes and glared at Hadrian menacingly as if he was being denied of his prize.

“Explain. Based on my reference, it says that if I were to become truly immortal I must consume a fallen star’s heart. Am I _**wrong**_?”

Hadrian shivered at the man’s threatening tone. Hadrian’s mouth kept opening and closing, and he could feel his heart beating fast and loudly in his chest.

“Technically you can become immortal by eating a star’s heart **but** its effects won’t last long, it would only last for about half a millennia. You’ll be immortal but only _**temporarily**_. You won’t be living forever trust me.”

The stranger then looked at him skeptically as if to ponder the new information.

“How do I know you’re not lying to me and what you say is true? Are you implying that I won’t be truly immortal with this method?”

He began tilting the dagger and testing its sharpness. He looked at it fondly as if admiring the silver blade. The image made Hadrian’s skin crawl.

“I’m telling the truth! The only way to become fully immortal is if I give you my heart willingly! If I were to be forced, tricked, or beguiled it won’t work!”

A lie. The stranger can still be truly immortal without having Hadrian’s heart by simply wishing it upon Hadrian, simply because it was a star’s job to grant wishes and since their proximity was almost nonexistent it would be granted immediately but Hadrian also doubted that because he wasn't in the heavens and he wasn't in his 'star form', honestly his magic seemed to be not working at the moment too. But Hadrian wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that will he? It’s his silent payback for scaring the living nightlights out of him.

There was a moment of silence before the stranger sighed in resignation and obvious annoyance, he reluctantly got off of Hadrian, giving him space. Hadrian breathed out in relief, a long breath he didn’t know he was holding. _I'm alive, I'm alive, my heart is still beating inside me._ The stranger’s eyes didn’t leave him though, he kept staring at Hadrian as if he was trying to do something and when it looked like he was unsuccessful, he held out his hand out to him.

“My apologies, it appears that I have startled you.”

_I’m barely startled! I’m talking to the person who not a moment ago had tried to kill me!_

Hadrian stared at the hand and at the man suspiciously, thinking that this was yet another one of his motives. Deciding that he didn’t have a choice anyway he hesitantly shook the hand the same way he had seen humans do it in greeting.

“My name is Tom Riddle.”

_Noted. I now know the name of my future killer._

“Hadrian.” He replied.

Hadrian still felt uneasy around the stranger considering what had transpired a few moments ago.

‘Tom’ then smiled at him charmingly, no trace of the horrifying gleeful smile he had when he was trying to cut Hadrian's heart out. And Hadrian knew he would’ve been fooled if Tom showed him this persona beforehand. Behind his angelic gentle beauty, was a demon waiting for its prey, brutal and domineering. It just had to be this person to be the first human he would meet and Hadrian wondered if Lady Heaven was laughing at him right now on his current predicament.

“I always knew that not all things can be given freely and immortality must come with a price.”

_It really didn’t look like you believed what you just said a while ago._

Tom fixed his posture and Hadrian could see just how tall and intimidating he was, he radiates infinite power and supremacy in great waves Hadrian can feel that his own magic sang as it danced, mixed with Tom's endearing magic as if it had finally found its match. Tom didn’t seem to realize but Hadrian always had been closer to magic than anyone else. From that detail Hadrian thought that Tom was destined to rule, and Hadrian’s arrival would bring about his greatness.

"So, Hadrian, let’s have a deal."

Hadrian ignored how wonderful his name had sounded when Tom all but savored it on his tongue. And now he had a sense of foreboding of what was to come and something tells him that this isn't really something he would like.

“A deal?”

_He really isn’t going to give up on the immortality thing is he?_

“Yes.”

“And what terms exactly that this deal entail?”

“I will give you anything you desire whatever it may be as long as it’s within my power. As I have great confidence in my skills and knowledge I think it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Then the evil smirk morphed back in.

“In return, I would have your heart given to me **_willingly_**.”

Hadrian was gobsmacked. He was even beginning to question Tom's sanity.

_But he really looks serious and I have a feeling he won't take 'no' as an answer._

Hadrian was hesitant to agree to such terms but now that he thinks about it, he could be the one reaping most of the benefits. He could learn and experience everything about Earth and its inhabitants, he could go on adventures, he could experience things he had never tried before, and he could get out of his boring monotonous eternal life, now that he was on Earth. He finally has the chance of fulfilling his life long wish that he couldn’t grant himself. Besides, he has lived for seventeen million years and he had found immortality boring so what would he lose?

“Fine. I accept.”

“Wonderful! But before that-“

Tom then approached him all of a sudden, taking Hadrian’s hand forcefully and holding his tiny wrist until he could see a tiny green snake slithering around his wrist forming a bracelet, it glowed before a click sound came out of it.

“What is this?”

“To make sure you don’t go back on your word and you won’t run away.”

Hadrian groaned. _How paranoid, is he really that desperate? Wait what?!_

"What on earth for?! I thought we had an agreement! You're supposed to be the one answering to my whims not the other way around."

Tom grinned.

"Well you can't really expect me to fulfill the deal right away now do you? Even if I'm already considered an adult by Wizarding standards I am not out of school yet and would still have to graduate. So you'll be coming with me and perhaps Headmaster Dippet may allow you to live or even study at Hogwarts. Until I graduate, the deal won't be in effect."

Hadrian was baffled.

_Pompous git. He tricked me! I'd never thought I would meet someone more conceited than Draco._

Tom then once again looked at Hadrian straight in the eye.

"What? Something wrong with my eyes?"

“It appears that there is some kind magic surrounding you that doesn’t allow me to use Legilimency on you, protective Celestial Magic I presume?”

Hadrian only nodded not really knowing what Legilimency is. Tom then began muttering to himself saying something along the lines ‘Apparition might not be safe and still be tracked’ and ‘Only small amount left’ before turning to Hadrian.

“It appears that we would have to stay here for the night as I am tired and in need of sleep. You won’t be able to run away that bracelet would prevent you to.”

Tom casted a few spells Hadrian suspected were protective wards around them, then he proceeded to take something out of his pocket, a tent apparently, it was magical because it may look small outwardly but it was spacious inwardly. Tom carried Hadrian (bridal style) inside and repaired the torn dress robe he had destroyed earlier.

Several minutes later while Tom comfortably slept on his bed, Hadrian looked at the night sky, with emerald eyes full of detachment.

 

* * *

_Next Chapter's Sneak Preview:_

_“You look like a man in your late twenties Gellert, despite living for hundreds of years.”_

_Gellert suddenly had a thought what this was all about and the real reason why Voldemort had come to meet him._

_“Tell me. What’s the secret?”_

_Gellert knew Voldemort was not asking, he was demanding it. His red eyes glinting, as if threatening him not to tell or else something very wrong would happen. Gellert could already feel the surrounding magic choking him, and he quickly find it hard to just breathe but he never gave in he fought back equally forceful with his own magic. It was a battle of intimidation._

_“A star’s heart.”_

_Voldemort looked gleeful._

_“Yes. I know it could give immortality and renew my soul. But I find myself not satisfied with the lack of information I’ve been given about stars. What should I do if I did obtain a star’s heart? Should it glow first before I consume it? Should I consume it whole? Or half? Stars are infinitely full of magic more so than any witch or wizard, after all they are heavenly magical beings, so how should I seize it?”_

_Gellert honestly didn’t want to share any information at all to the Dark Lord, especially about immortality. The Dark Lord would have his powers increased and his soul would be healed meaning his horcruxes that he might have created (Gellert suspected) would merge and make him whole again, and Gellert doesn’t doubt that if he did, he would take over all and the Wizarding World would be doomed. But there hasn’t been a fallen star in a million years. Surely Voldemort would be disappointed if he found that what was left from the last fallen star’s heart was eaten by Gellert and now it had worn off. Voldemort would be dead by the time the next star would fall so Gellert thought that it would be nice to crush his expectations._

_“A star is only powerful when it is in its ‘star form’ and it could only be in this form when it is up in the heavens or if they are immensely happy. When it lands here on Earth it attains its own ‘human form’ therefore they are weaker because they are closer to iron which the Earth is basically rich of. A star’s sole weakness is iron, it doesn’t kill them but it takes the star’s ability to use their magic infinitely, if they come in contact with iron directly they lose their ability to use their magic completely.”_

_Gellert explained while Voldemort paid him all of his attention._

_“So, how could I know if a human that walks by is a star or not? Considering that a star can attain ‘human form’?”_

_“Well that’s when its heart comes in. Even if it looks human it’s still a star as such its heart glows whenever it has positive emotions like happiness and contentment. But you’ll know it for sure because a star’s eyes glow along with its heart when it’s in love.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A penny for your thoughts? 
> 
> Please review and leave a kudos if you like it so far and would like to read more :)


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antioch wants the throne and he finally gets his chance. His brother Ignotus is out of the way and now Cadmus was going to be next, but it won't be an easy feat. Cadmus is definitely more intelligent than him but he's stronger. Cadmus kills the archbishop by using the same poison he used against him, claiming that it's a pity it wasn't Antioch who got poisoned. 
> 
> The two Dark Lords meet and they discuss things.
> 
> Hadrian wants sleep. 
> 
> And Tom? He's having the most intense inner battle and hardest struggle to not lose control of himself around Hadrian.

Antioch always did anticipate this moment.

Believe it or not he loved his father even if there were only a few times that he could remember him, but in his memories, his father was always full of warm smiles and encouragement that only very few of the Slytherin family showed towards its other members. That’s precisely why he secretly harbored bitter resentment towards his uncle the former emperor for murdering a great man in cold blood all for the throne. On the night when he saw his uncle spat on his father’s mangled corpse, Antioch vowed that he was the one who’s going to inherit the throne, and through the bloodline of his father will the Slytherin empire continue to rule, specifically through Antioch, not from his uncle’s. He would destroy his father’s only weakness and that is he showed mercy to his uncle when he actually won the duel.

Fuelled by his secret hatred he trained hard night and day, practicing his control over magic, building up muscle over time until he was satisfied. He may have no charming good looks like Cadmus but if there was one thing he inherited from his father it was his strength. Pity that his younger brothers didn’t remember their father at all but Antioch didn’t care, he has no need to care for them, after all they only serve as hindrances to gain the throne.

Speaking of younger brothers, the youngest Ignotus always reminded Antioch of their father’s good side. He was kind, caring, and gentle, it made Antioch sick. Ignotus was the living embodiment of his father’s weakness and it made Antioch incredibly happy when he decided to forfeit and as such he was disowned. The Slytherin Family had no need for weaknesses like him. Ignotus’ and Merope’s disownment, along with killing off his own son, Morfin, (a fool) were the only things that his uncle did right for the family in Antioch’s opinion.

Antioch stared at the Slytherin Royal Crown, made of glittering silver and shining emeralds and snake engraved as decorations. Whoever that would wear this will rule all Wizarding Britain, and maybe in Antioch’s rule would extend to the whole world.

“Your highness, you must set out immediately to find the locket before your brother Cadmus.”

The archbishop turned out to be his ally, unfortunately he couldn’t remember his name at all. Antioch removed his eyes from the crown and stared at the archbishop no emotions visible on his face.

“Why? Do you doubt my capabilities? The locket may have disappeared but it can still be tracked down through ancient methods, thankfully I acquired a soothsayer that can interpret these particular ancient runes that allows tracking something.”

The archbishop shook his head, he was still doubtful.

“I believe in your strengths your highness, with your rule I have no doubt that Wizarding Britain would become better for wizards and witches alike, maybe even a few magical creatures but I insist that-“

“-it is better to immediately kill your younger brother through muggle methods, isn’t that right? Archbishop Ludo Bagman.”

Cadmus walked into the room, cutting off what the Archbishop was trying to say. Cadmus simpered towards his direction and Bagman looked at Cadmus in surprise before shaking in obvious terror.

“Picking sides already? You don’t suppose poisoning me using muggle-made poisons would kill me do you? Thought you were smart because they’re undetectable by magic but you know I have servants, tasters who would determine if my food or wine passes to my standards, imagine my surprise when one of them died due to rat poison.”

“Y-you must be mistaken my liege, I have done no such thing.”

Cadmus then glared at him and Bagman immediately scurried away. Cadmus turned to face his older brother who returned to staring at the crown once again.

“You do realize that you look ridiculous drooling over the Royal Crown, older brother. You have plenty more years to do that when the crown is already on top of my head, oh wait, you won’t be able to, you’ll be dead by then. So have you made plans for my demise already?”

“Cadmus, oh yes I am, I would’ve used the Cruciatus then the Killing Curse at you right now if it weren’t for the first rule. It would have been so much easier but I don’t get to set the rules, shame.”

“My sentiments are the same.”

Ludo chose that moment to appear once again, this time holding three goblets filled with wine. He tried to smile gently but it came out more like toad’s imitation of it. Cadmus mimicked his ‘smile’ and Ludo fought hard to repress a scowl.

“I see that you wholly doubt me my liege, so to prove that I am loyal let us three have a toast.”

Cadmus and Antioch took a goblet each. Antioch stared at the wine suspiciously while Cadmus was nonchalant. The three of them held their goblets high.

“To the future of Wizarding Britain, and to which one of you who will rule it.”

The three of them drank the wine at the same time.

At first nothing happened but archbishop suddenly let out choking sounds and both of his hands reached for his neck, he started convulsing. He looked at Cadmus in terror, realizing that he has been poisoned he was about to ask for help but it was too late, he dropped dead on the floor.  Cadmus stared at the dead wizard, not looking surprised at all while Antioch knew that the toast they held was just another scheme of his brother.

“Oh dear”

Cadmus said. He called the terrified servants to dispose of the body while Antioch took the empty goblet that Bagman drank from and smelt it. There indeed was a faint but foul smell in it. Antioch eyed Cadmus knowing that this was his doing and Cadmus looked at him feigning innocence.

“You poisoned him. I suspect the very same poison he used against you.”

Cadmus chuckled.

“Bravo. I wouldn’t expect less from my animalistic brother. Yes, I did use the very same muggle-made poison he used to try and poison me, despite how muggles are beneath us they can still make interesting things through what they call ‘Science’ like poison undetectable by magic and some other things. I was actually hoping you would be the one to die through the poison only to humiliate you being killed what muggles made, but I guess I ran out of luck.”

Despite what Cadmus said Antioch thought that Cadmus’ supposed ‘ran out of luck’ was done deliberately only to warn or probably scare him, that or he was just planning a more humiliating way for Antioch to die. Cadmus was sly and smart, Antioch would have to be careful around his brother if he were to take the throne he must ensure that Cadmus doesn’t live.

“Don’t be so assuming brother that you would be emperor, I may not have your strength but I have my looks and my intelligence. As they say, brains are better than brawns.”

With those words Cadmus left and Antioch thought of plans to find the locket immediately.

* * *

Orion Black always valued his family’s reputation, especially their ‘Old Wizarding Pureblood Family’ title that set them apart from common wizarding families that most consisted of half-bloods and muggleborns. That’s why to remain pure, he married his cousin Walburga who also held the same beliefs so their marriage despite being arranged and bearing no love, had come with no problems.

Orion always hated the way that mudbloods or those with dirty blood gained higher and better positions in the ministry than that of purebloods that were more deserving. Mudbloods who disregard the old ways and ancient traditions of the Wizarding community, replacing them with their own beliefs, gains more recognition from the higher-ups and it frustrated Orion to no end. And the Royal Family despite being pure catered to them. So when he was told that with Lord Voldemort’s rule the purebloods would regain the recognition and honour it should have and the mudbloods would be subjugated, he became the Dark Lord’s follower. He took the oath and was marked, but what he didn’t know at that time was the Dark Lord also used pureblooded wizards and witches albeit blood traitors in his experiments.

It made him fear for his life and family. It was too late to defy the Dark Lord and back out now, so he was left with no choice but to follow his orders. He was brought out of his notions when a fellow Death Eater spoke to him.

“Black, we might not know where the star landed but we could still track it.”

He gave Orion four runic tablets.

“These runes can tell only the truth, it was in ancient times to unmask traitors and spies but it can also be used for tracking something. The Dark Lord insisted that you use it.”

Orion accepted the runes. Looking around in the manor, he noticed that it was repaired, the throne room lit up in gold, the glass windows showed no signs of damage like before, and the gardens were neat and beautiful. The Dark Lord thought that this opportunity causes for a celebration and such he ordered a few of them to fix it.

“Remember that the Dark Lord wants the star, specifically its heart. We must deliver it to him whole and unharmed he said.”

Orion nodded in understanding. After fixing his robes and bringing with him his wand, he set out.

“Then I must not fail him then.”

* * *

 “Okay, okay, one more step-“

_Crash!_

“Oops.”

Tom had **enough**.

With all the crashes and noise around along with several things broken here and there from whatever the star was trying to do, Tom didn’t get enough time of sleep, he’s used to not getting the right hours of bed time but he still needs it for his magic and his body to recover, he needs all the strength he could get. And the star was making it impossible for him to do so.  He even contemplated using the Muffliato Charm but that would render him unaware of what the other was doing, as such he tried to ignore it but now he can’t tolerate it anymore.

“Would you stop that! Why don’t you sleep?!”

That made Hadrian jump in surprise and Tom watched as he fell on the floor, after a few seconds he sat up rubbing his head with his hand. _Clumsy_ Tom merely raised an elegant eyebrow and Hadrian glared at him. Tom looked around and found a few chairs and tables were broken.

“Not at night, or when the sun’s out.”

Tom fought the urge to roll his eyes. _I’d almost forgotten this is not a person, it’s a star._

“It may have escaped your notice genius, but that’s when stars have rather better things to do, they’re coming out, shining, that sort of thing.”

“And that includes breaking my things and making noises around, that sort of thing.”

Tom pointed to the tables and chairs that were broken and Hadrian looked away feigning innocence. With a swish of his hand the tables and chairs that was once broken fixed themselves. Tom glared at the culprit of this mess.

“I’m sorry I can’t help it. It’s my first time around here and you’ve got things that I’d never seen close before. And I really need to practice walking, sorry to disturb your beauty sleep.” Hadrian blurted out sarcastically.

“Well it may have escaped your notice Hadrian, but you’re not in the sky anymore. So you’ve got to adapt to things here on Earth. That means coming out is off the agenda and shining is on suspension until further notice. You do need to start sleeping at night because I’m not having you sleep on me during the day unless you have your own way of sleeping while walking.”

Hadrian huffed in obvious annoyance.

"Fine. But not tonight."

Hadrian continued to what he was doing totally ignoring the deadpan look Tom was giving him. Knowing that at this rate he won’t be getting any more sleep Tom decided to get things moving before somebody comes and steal his star, it’s highly possible that he won’t be the only one chasing for immortality. He highly suspects that Voldemort would be looking for Hadrian too and Tom isn’t keen on sharing Hadrian to anyone. He found the star first and he intends to keep it for himself only. _Finders Keepers._ Tom stood and he began packing his things.

“We’re going already? I thought you’ll still be sleeping.”

“I can’t actually sleep with all the noises you’re making. I think that my short ‘nap’ is more than enough for us to go to Hogwarts.”

“Okay.”

After Tom packed everything he removed the protective charms and the traces of it being conjured in the first place. Satisfied of his work he turned to the star who was still sitting there.

“Help me up? Please?”

Tom actually thought of healing star. It was really simple all he needs to do is just cast the healing spell ‘Episkey’ and the star’s injuries would be healed but Tom didn’t actually trust the star. Hadrian might run away the moment he’s healed but with that bracelet on and Tom’s abilities he doubted Hadrian could get far and he did put some tracking spells on that thing. Tom eyed the star and he noticed that his ankles were swollen. _The star tried walking with that injury on how foolish. Anyway I’ll heal just enough to let him walk by himself._ Pointing his wand at Hadrian’s injuries he whispered ‘Episkey’ and it all healed up. Hadrian’s eyes widened.

“Wow. Thank you.”

Tom helped Hadrian stand up. Hadrian hesitated to walk but after a successful step without pain he got braver and he successfully walked continually.

“Let’s go.”                                                                                         

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald may look young on the outside but he actually was very old.

Gellert is by no means immortal. He used to be immortal, that’s why he never aged and he was frankly still protected by a star’s magic but it was wearing off. Gellert felt that his time of immortality has come to an end and surprisingly he didn’t mind because he had enough time of his life already. Sacrificing his love for one man to gain this so called immortality and he deeply regretted it in the end. He consumed a part of a star’s heart (a concealed family treasure his family kept secret for generations it was almost lost but Gellert had found it). His ancestor apparently managed to obtain one such rare treasure but instead of consuming it all, he left out half of it and it was Gellert’s for the taking.

Many wizards and witches today might not know or remember him at all but Gellert used to be a very infamous Dark Lord. He sought after the Deathly Hallows and to become the Master of Death, he raged war against muggles and the Royal Family but in the end he was defeated by the man he loved, Albus Dumbledore. If it weren’t for Albus, Gellert would have conquered the world but his love for the man was stronger. The duel between them that ended it was the most intense he ever had. When it appeared that Albus won, they made a promise not to see each other again and to not start any more wars in exchange for Albus sparing Gellert. But It was all in the past now.

“Well, Well, Well, if it isn’t young Gellert.”

Gellert looked up to see the stranger, a handsome man in his early forties smiled back at him. His glamour may have fooled an ordinary wizard or witch but Gellert had enough years and experiences to determine if one was wearing glamour or even using polyjuice. This man is not what he seems. Pretending not to be anyone suspicious, he continued roasting the bird he killed a while back and answered in a humbled voice.

“Sir, a pleasant morning, but what would a man like you want with a simple merchant like me?”

The stranger simply smiled before narrowing his red eyes which Gellert has a feeling that it was the only thing that wasn't disguised.

“Enough with the pleasantries and pretense, I’ve come to greet my predecessor. Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald”

Gellert didn’t dare show his surprise that this man knows who he was but at the same time he now knows the true identity of his visitor.

“Lord Voldemort.”

Voldemort glared at Gellert for not fearing his name. Gellert stared back at him suspiciously wondering what was Voldemort doing here, surely it mustn’t be coincidence that they'd meet in the middle of nowhere surrounded by hills. Voldemort wanted something from him, to recruit him? Unlikely. Because if Voldemort wanted Gellert on his side he would’ve done that a long time ago. Most probably he wanted information because he didn’t think that he'd have anything of value to the present Dark Lord.

“Glad to know you’ve heard of me. Unfortunately you don’t share the same fear regarding my name.”

“Fear of a name increases the fear itself. Don’t you agree?”

“Of course. But people nowadays live in fear of me that they forget that.”

“I know you have not come here by mere coincidence. Perhaps you would like to share a meal while we talk.”

Voldemort chuckled. He transfigured a rock using his wand into a chair before seating down. Voldemort cut the bird that was roasting in half, using his magic he cooked it fully, taking its head before eating it slowly with manners befitting of a nobleman.

“You look like a man in your twenties Gellert, despite living for hundreds of years.”

Gellert suddenly thought what this was all about and the real reason why Voldemort came to meet him.

“Tell me. What’s the secret?”

Gellert knew Voldemort was not asking, he was demanding it. His red eyes glinting, as if threatening him to tell or else something very wrong would happen. Gellert could already feel the surrounding magic choking him, and he quickly find it hard to just breathe but he never gave in he fought back equally forceful with his own magic. It was a battle of intimidation.

“A star’s heart.”

Voldemort looked gleeful.

“Yes. I know it could give immortality and renew my soul. But I find myself not satisfied with the lack of information I’ve been given about stars. What should I do if I did obtain a star’s heart? Should it glow first before I consume it? Should I consume it whole? Or half? Stars are infinitely full of magic more so than any witch or wizard, after all they are heavenly magical beings, so how should I seize it?”

Gellert honestly didn’t want to share any information at all to the Dark Lord, especially about immortality. The Dark Lord would have his powers increased and his soul would be healed meaning his horcruxes that he might have created (Gellert suspected) would merge and make him whole again, and Gellert doesn’t doubt that if he did, he would take over all and the Wizarding World would be doomed. But there hasn’t been a fallen star in a million years. Surely Voldemort would be disappointed if he found that what was left from the last fallen star’s heart was eaten by Gellert and now it had worn off. Voldemort would be dead by the time the next star would fall so Gellert thought that it would be nice to crush his expectations.

“A star is only powerful when it is in its ‘star form’ and it could only be in this form when it is up in the heavens or if they are immensely happy. When it lands here on Earth it attains its own ‘human form’ therefore they are weaker because they are closer to iron which the Earth is basically rich of. A star’s sole weakness is iron, it doesn’t kill them but it takes the star’s ability to use their magic infinitely, if they come in contact with iron directly they lose their ability to use their magic completely.”

Gellert explained while Voldemort paid him all of his attention.

“So how could I know if a human that walks by is a star or not? Considering that a star can attain human form?”

“Well that’s when its heart comes in. Even if it looks human it’s still a star as such its heart glows whenever it has positive emotions like happiness and contentment. But you’ll know it for sure because a star’s eyes glow along with its heart when it’s in love.”

Voldemort smiled at him and stood up clearly he was happy that he got the information he came for. But Gellert had his own questions like why Voldemort needed this information and why at this particular moment? So Gellert secretly added one rare truth grass on Voldemort’s food. Before Voldemort can thank for the meal and get on his way Gellert asked

“Why do you seek information about a star’s heart? Surely it wouldn’t be that useful considering obtaining one would require a star to fall to the Earth and that hasn’t happened in a million years.”

Voldemort raised his eyebrow looking amused before answering

“I seek a fallen star. It fell from the sky last night when most of the populace was asleep. I’ve sent some of my most loyal Death Eaters to go after it and when I have the star in my clutches I would cut out its heart and eat it, restoring what I’ve lost. I’ll bring down the Ministry and the Royal Family once and for all, ruling the whole Wizarding World.”

Gellert’s eyes widened and he didn’t get to disguise it this time. What has he done? He just doomed the whole world for giving such information. He knew Lord Voldemort wasn’t to be trusted, he bloody knew it! But he was too stupid to give away all of that. He’s got to warn Albus or maybe get to the star first and protect it, find a way to bring it back to the heavens.

“What’s with the look Gellert? You need not to feed me Nimbus Grass to steal the truth from my lips, very clever to feed me something more effective than Veritaserum but it was all for naught. I would’ve told you if you just asked. But it still wouldn’t prevent me from doing this.”

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Gellert.

“ _Obliviate!”_

Gellert was struck and he fell unconscious. Voldemort stared at Gellert before fixing his robes, his glamour quickly wearing off displaying Lord Voldemort’s true features. He couldn’t let Gellert warn anyone about the star, he doesn’t want any competition and anyone blocking his way to greatness. The less people knew the better. He would kill anyone who would dare hide and protect the star from him. Voldemort apparated, unaware that there was another pair of eyes that watched and eavesdropped at their conversation.

* * *

_He’s the devil. He’s the bloody devil._

Hadrian and Tom have been walking for _hours_ without rest because the git refused to stop and ‘waste any more time’. His feet hurt! He wasn’t used to walking especially when he’d just learned it hours ago. Right now they were in a forest, it was autumn because he could see some of the leaves of the trees turned reddish brown, yellow, or orange and they were falling scattered everywhere on the ground. _Ow, Ow, Ow,_ Hadrian lost track on how many times he said that internally with every step he took, you couldn’t even tell that he was walking anymore, he was **limping**.

He’s tired and he needs his sleep! _Does Tom even know where we’re going?_

“So let me get this straight. You think we are on the right way because… and I quote, ‘I just do’”

Tom might not look he was annoyed but Hadrian could tell he really was if the sting on the bracelet was any indication. Tom didn’t turn his back though, he just kept walking forward.

“Of course I know we are on the right way. We are headed to Diagon Alley first.”

“Why can’t we just teleport to this ‘Diagon Alley’? You wizards do it all the time when you’re going somewhere.”

“You see Hadrian, I can’t really do that right now. Using apparition is risky it might leave traces and I doubt that you could handle it.”

Hadrian rolled his eyes not believing any word that Tom just said.

“Yeah right, you’re just saying that because you know it will exhaust your magical core. Well from the looks of things your magic is nearing depletion. You’re tired too! So please can we just rest!”

Tom finally turned his back and looked at Hadrian, a huge scowl on his face. Tom observed that Hadrian can tell if someone’s magic is exhausted or nearing depletion. _How fascinating_ Tom didn’t know much about stars and maybe while keeping Hadrian with him he might learn some Celestial Magic or about stars specifically. Hadrian can do magic albeit it’s only par with the average wizard’s magic but it seemed there was something more about him than granting immortality and annoying the hell out of Tom. Maybe he could court Hadrian of information about stars.

“So I see that you can sense magic.”

Hadrian ignored him though. Tom wanted so badly to just squeeze Hadrian’s throat for all the information he was holding but he kept his body firmly in place. He wasn’t a **brute** , he may have had lost his control last night too overwhelmed by his excitement but he would not lose his control this time, instead he glared at Hadrian when he sat down under a tree.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m sitting down, I’m tired and no stinging bracelet would stop me.”

“The stinging would go away if you just follow me. I might not use my magic now because I’m afraid I’d exhaust it too much but forcing me wouldn’t do you any good.”

“Come on Tom. It’s midday! I never stay up this late. Just for today, please let me sleep.”

Tom knew Hadrian by the sound of his voice was already begging but instead of the usual pleasure and satisfaction he felt when someone was begging at him, he felt…. rather guilty. It was a foreign feeling because he had never felt this way towards anybody before and he hated it, wondering why on earth it’s happening to him and what did Hadrian (who managed to irritate him most of all) have that he could make Tom feel guilty of all things. Is it because Hadrian’s a star? Tom sighed and ruffled his own hair not knowing how to deal with this emotion. He might be a genius at things but he wasn’t a genius towards his own feelings.

“Fine. You sleep here. I’ll go get something to eat and replenish my magic.”

Tom took a very thin chain from his pocket and connected it to the bracelet around Hadrian’s wrist, the chain became longer then Tom wrapped it around the tree and linked it together.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking extra precautions so that you won’t run away.”

Hadrian didn’t listen anymore he just closed his droopy eyes and fell asleep immediately. Considering Tom didn’t have enough magic to cast wards around Hadrian, he used a few bit of his magic to cast tracing spells on Hadrian’s robes just in case before leaving him to sleep. Tom  headed out further into the forest, he suspected there must be a nearby town that could offer him food and potions.

 

* * *

_Next Chapter's Sneak Preview:_

_Tom trailed into the woods when he heard a voice in his head._

_“Tom Riddle.”_

_Tom stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his surroundings. The voiced whispered his name and he was sure that it had not come from around because his magic sensed no presence around. He put his guard up in case a wizard (most likely a powerful one because he could mask his presence without Tom noticing) would attack._

_“Up here you bloody idiot.”_

_Tom then looked up but so nothing but the branches of trees. Is he messing with me? Tom’s eyes darkened in annoyance._

_“The night sky you dolt!”_

_Tom got the idea that the voice in his head must be a star. So stars can communicate telepathically, how interesting. Tom looked at the sky and he saw three particular stars that are flickering. So these stars has been watching their brethren ‘Hadrian’ and now they were trying to communicate with him, maybe because of his intentions to the fallen star?_

_“In case you don’t know, I can hear your thoughts. We are talking telepathically.”_

_“Yes. So what do you want? If this is about Hadrian, I will still get him and when I do, I’ll do anything I want with him and you stars won’t be able to do anything about it.”_

_“Geez! I know that! As much at it pains me to tell this. I need you to protect Harry.”_

_“Harry?”_

_“His friends call him that. It’s his nickname.”_

_“Protect him? Of course I will, I’m not willing to share him with anyone. He’s my star.”_

_“He’s not bloody yours! Are humans always this possessive? I want you to at least give Harry what he wants before he gives you his heart, I’m sure Harry would do it willingly if you don’t force him to and if you show him that you’re not a crappy bastard.”_

_Tom groaned internally._

**Author's Note:**

> Please write down your comments below and please tell me if I had any grammatical errors.


End file.
